1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to textile machinery, and more particularly to a machine known as a spinning frame having a novel and unique traversing core yarn guide incorporated thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spinning frames are well known in the art and need not be described in detail here. In such a machine, an intermediate stage of yarn known as "roving" is run through sets of rolls known collectively as a "drafting system" which serve to stretch or draft the fiber array, thereby to make a yarn which issues from the drafting system much longer than the roving which enters the same. As is well known, the act of lengthening or drafting the fiber array also results in compressing it in a lateral or transverse direction, so that the yarn issuing from the drafting system is not only much longer, but is also much thinner than the roving which is fed into the drafting system. In the spinning frame, the yarn then issuing from the drafting system may be spun or twisted, and subsequently wound on a bobbin.
Inasmuch as it can be appreciated that various means must be supplied on a spinning frame to guide the yarn in its various stages of production through the machine, there always exists a continuing need for improved guides for so directing the yarn. In this respect, there is a recognized need for a means to guide a yarn filament through a front draft zone in a manner which allows the fiber sliver to be spun around the filament after the fiber yarn has already passed through the rear and middle draft zones, and the present invention substantially fulfills this need.